This invention relates generally to methods for anesthetizing teeth, and more particularly to a method of anesthetizing teeth which require anesthesia by applying a potassium containing composition thereto.
In caries removal, crown and bridge preparation, and other manual manipulation of teeth (e.g., drilling, impression taking procedure, trial and fitting of crowns etc.), the dentist or clinician often requires the patient to receive an injectable local anesthetic. Many patients fear injections and are reluctant and even unwilling to receive injections. They will not allow the dentist to operate on their teeth without anesthesia, or, in extreme cases, they can avoid going to the dentist even when they experience pain from their teeth.
The present invention is directed to a method for anesthetizing teeth and does not require an injection into the gum in order to anesthetize a tooth (or teeth) which requires attention. The method comprises the step of applying a composition having a high concentration of potassium which will release from solution when applied to a tooth requiring caries removal or manual manipulation thereof. The composition is applied to anesthetize the tooth so that the tooth may be drilled or manipulated by instruments. It has been discovered that the potassium enters the dentinal tubules and odontoblastic processes and penetrates to the pulpal tissues of the tooth for anesthetizing the tooth without having to inject anesthetics.
Thus, although it has been discovered that potassium is effective for desensitizing hypersensitive teeth (U.S. Pat. No. 3,863,006), for treating canker sores (U.S. Pat. No. 4,191,750), for preserving dental pulp (U.S. Pat. No. 4,343,608 and 4,407,675), for treating gingival and periodontal tissues (U.S. Pat. No. 4,400,373) and for treating post-restoration dental pain (U.S. Pat. No. 5,153,006), it will be readily apparent that all of these other inventions involve problems entirely different from the problem of anesthetizing teeth without having to resort to injecting local anesthetics into the gum.
Accordingly, among the several objects of the present invention are the provision of an improved method for anesthetizing teeth which does not require injecting anesthetics into the gum; the provision of such a method for anesthetizing teeth in which a composition containing potassium is easily applied to a tooth or teeth requiring caries removal or other manual manipulation; the provision of such a method for anesthetizing teeth in which the anesthesia lasts approximately five to ten minutes; and the provision of such a method which is effective in anesthetizing teeth, while being cost-efficient and easy to apply.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds.